This is an application for continuation of core support to a research center dealing with inflammatory diseases of the eye. Research will be conducted on the immunopathology and treatment of trachoma, inclusion conjunctivitis, herpetic diseases of the cornea and uvea, toxoplasmic retinochoroiditis, as well as various other bacterial, fungal, and viral infections of the eye. The proposed studies include investigation of the biology of the organisms, the epidemiology of the diseases they produce, the nature of the inflammatory responses evoked in the host, and the most effective means of controlling the disease. Research will also be conducted on non-infectious inflammations particularly those that can be induced by the intraocular injection of heterologous bland proteins. Particular emphasis will be laid on the study of immunologic reactions to these substances. Studies on corneal graft reactions will be undertaken as well as fundamental investigations on the role of antibody-producing cells in the uvea, lumbus, and cornea. Electron microscopy will be used to study the cells contributing to inflammation and to analyze the interactions between infectious pathogens and these cells.